What, Meme Worry?
What, Meme Worry? is the seventh episode of Season 2 of the Hasbro original series Littlest Pet Shop. Synopsis On nail-clipping day at the day camp, Sunil becomes anxious about being clipped and cowers in fear in front of Blythe's friends. Jasper, who finds his worried facial expression cute, takes a picture of him with his phone and edits it into an image macro. Soon after he uploads the macro on the Internet, Sunil and the day camp attracts media coverage from across the globe. His attention becomes the source of jealousy for Zoe, and the vanity of the Biskit twins, who produce a music video of themselves in an attempt to become viral. Summary At the day, Blythe's friends Jasper and Youngmee was visiting the Littlest Pet Shop. Sunil was afraid getting a nail cut when he's imagine some of the horror of getting the nail cut, every pet have been nailed cut except him. When he was going to get nailed cut, Jasper giving advice for him to not be scared of getting the nail cut. But still the advice didn't getting the worries out from Sunil mind, and Jasper was taking his worried face as a picture and uploading it to the web where people uploading the picture and sharing with each other. He's giving the caption "Worrying Mongoose Knows How You Feel!". Not after a few minutes it already got 4 thumbs up already. After a while, Jasper was hungry so he leave the pet shop with Youngmee. At the outside, seeing the Sunil meme making each people who's looking at the gadget to give the thumbs up of it's Sunil's worrying face picture. At the night, Jasper called Blythe to inform that Sunil's meme was getting popular by having the 121,000 thumbs up. The picture was even published on the "How many thumbs" website (a website that watches another websites ) where people in the world can see the picture of Sunil. The next morning, Blythe shows the pets her laptop with Sunil's picture which had a million thumbs up already. But Zoe didn't believe that the thumbs up was already reaching at that rate of number. All of the pets was discussing about Sunil's fame, which Zoe thought was ridiculous. Sensing that Zoe was jealous, Pepper talked with Zoe about her feelings of jealousy about Sunil's sudden fame. On the other side, The Biskit Twins were getting jealous too, seeing the popularity of Sunil's picture getting so many likes. This gives them an idea; since they "know" that they're cute, they're going to do a music video with the help of Monsieur LeGrande, hoping it will get many thumbs up too. At school, they have given the school televisions, saying it's a donation from the Largest Ever Pet Shop but everyone in the school must watch their music video and give it a thumbs up. Every student was forced to watch the musical video of the Biskit twins. In Blythe's room, Zoe begs to her because she wants to become popular like Sunil but Blythe refuses. Suddenly, Jasper comes to her room showing the video of the Biskits twins, saying that it was getting a lot of thumbs down. The video was played, and Zoe starts to howl as the Biskits are singing. Jasper immediately taking a video of Zoe and uploaded it to the web. The video was getting many likes (thumbs up). Zoe's video became more popular than Sunil's, and she apologized to him for her behavior. She knew that all she need to do is become her self to get famous. On the other side, the Biskit twins were angry and threw their laptop away because of the negative reception from their music video. Their butler stated that there's 1 thumbs up from the video and at the end it was seen that Mrs. Twombly was the one who liked their video. Trivia *The title of the episode refers to Alfred E. Neuman's quote "What, me worry?" in ''MAD'' magazine. *The song Two Times as Cute is a reference to the 2012 song Hot Problems, which became famous for its negative reception. *Blythe's ringtone is the Theme Song Errors *During a call hang Blythe's hair almost disappears into the bay. Quotes *'Blythe': Wow! The video's been seen by over three million people. *'Jasper': Yeah, and they all gave it thumbs down. *'Blythe': Sighs That kind of makes me feel sorry for them. *''howling at the biskit video for horror'' *'Blythe': Are you recording this? *'Jasper': Yeah! Zoe sings better than the Biskit twins, This is awesome! *'Zoe': Howling *'Jasper': I just found my next web post. Songs *We're Havin' a Party, Party *Two Times as Cute Casts Feautured Voice Perfromers *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent as Russel Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio *Kika Tozer as Minka Mark & Ginny Hues *Nicole Oliver as Zoe Trent *Peter Paw as Sunil Nevla, Francois (uncredited) & Butler *Jocelyne Loewen as Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr as Mrs. Twombly & Jasper Jones *Shannon Chan Kent as Brittany, Whittany Biskit & Youngmee Song Category:LPS 2012 Episodes Category:LPS 2012 TV Show Category:Episodes Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:LPS 2012 Season 2